


What Rose thought of Emily's arrival

by Sam_Pembroke



Series: Emily and Rose [2]
Category: Creedonia, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Pembroke/pseuds/Sam_Pembroke





	What Rose thought of Emily's arrival

 

Rose was stunned by this new person who had shown up on her doorstep. _Who was this girl? Why did she look so much like herself?_ All of these questions were racing through Rose's head; however Rose never considered the thought that Emily was her twin. Rose had even looked at Emily's eyes, they were the same dark blue colour that she also had.

 

 _"It's as if god himself sent me a look-alike. Let's hope she isn't stupid and foolish."_  Rose thought to herself. She hadn't even noticed that her mother walked up behind her.

 

"Rose, why do you have the door open? You know that I don't like it when you leave the front door open." her mother said in a low tone.

 

Still, Rose looked at this girl.

 

This girl.

 

What exactly did Rose _think_ of this little girl?

 

 _"I do hope she will be a good playmate to me. Elizabeth can be so boring."_

 

Rose didn't mean to sound so harsh in her thoughts, but the tedious routine of playing with dolls with a nine year old child was really getting to her head. She hoped that Emily would like to go to the park. Maybe, she just actually might get along with Emily.

 

She took one more look at the girl.

 _  
_

_"Certainly I'll get along with her, even if Emily doesn't want to."_ She thought to herself.

 

Rose's mind was made up. She would try to get along with Emily, even if it took hair pulling and fighting. Her mother would make sure that Emily was to be included in all plans and schemes; Rose was no longer by herself.

 


End file.
